1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new type of wallet or pocket that is convenient for a person to wear. More specifically the present invention provides a flexible hand mounted pocket that allows users to store objects on the back of the hand, and retrieve them easily. This type of hand mounted pocket can be conveniently used when availability of pockets is limited, especially when going to the beach, taking part in any type of athletic activity, attending picnics, amusement parks, etc. The hand mounted pocket can store a variety of small items including money, credit cards, identification, keys, jewelry, make-up or any other small devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various different types of gloves with pockets and hand devices. The gloves disclosed in the prior art disclose winter-type gloves having full fingered gloves that provide a pocket for storage, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,521 issued to Mann and U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,909 issued to Forrester, however, this type of device is not practical for use when it is warm outdoors. Other types of devices feature: a sun blocking glove as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,478 issued to Mosley; a hand carried traffic signal as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,822 issued to Lieb; and an identification bracelet as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,360 issued to Vlerebome. However, none of these devices are intended to have pockets and to offer the inventive features of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand mounted pocket that can be worn outdoors during warm weather, whereby the hand mounted pocket will allow a user's hand to remain cool while it is being worn. It is further contemplated that the present invention be fashionable as well as practical for a person to use, especially when the availability of pockets on the person's clothing is limited.
These and other types of gloves and devices used in the past do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my hand mounted pocket. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the hand mounted pocket of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.